Journal
by TheLauloo
Summary: Post-Reichenbach, le journal de John Hamish Watson qu'il écrit sur les recommandations de sa psychologue : un nouveau chapitre par mois. Fic abandonnée, mais venez lire si vous voulez.
1. Ordre de mon docteur

**Nous sommes dans le contexte post-Reichenbach, cette période où le docteur Watson est sombrement abattu.**

**Cette fiction n'a pas de fin car, pour l'instant, pour autant que je sache, il n'y a toujours pas eu de retrouvailles entre nos deux compères...**

* * *

Ma psychologue m'a chaudement encouragé d'écrire un journal intime. «Ça vous aidera à surmonter cette épreuve, John», c'est ce qu'elle a dit. C'est ce qu'elle pense. Je n'ai pas d'avis. Je ne sais pas ce que j'en pense. Je ne sais même pas si je vais m'en remettre un jour. Si, peut-être un jour, mais jamais je n'oublierai cette image. Cette chute. Tout ce sang. Je n'en sais rien. Pour l'instant, je sais juste que ma douleur est béante et qu'elle est présente jusque dans mes tripes. Je suis perdu. Je perds pied, je tombe. J'ai besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Quelque chose de régulier. De quotidien, oui, qui remplacerai celui que j'ai perdu. Qui me ferait me ramener sur terre, et me ferait m'extirper, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de ce trou sans fin dans lequel je me plonge jusqu'au cou chaque jour un peu plus : la déprime.

.

Je suis revenu à Baker Street. L'appartement me manquait trop. J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu. Je vais me chercher dans un endroit familier : le salon.

J'entre dans le séjour. Je le retrouva vide. Complètement vide. Comme moi.

On verra avec le temps si j'arrive à m'habituer à la solitude du 221B Baker Street et aux nombreux souvenirs qu'il en dégage. C'est un défi que je me lance à moi-même : si j'arrive à vivre dans cet appartement, avec mon passé, c'est que je serais guéri de ma blessure.

Ainsi commence mon journal. Dehors il pleut, il fait 10°C. Nous sommes lundi.

_**...**_


	2. Fairy Tale

_**...**_

Il était une fois un petit garçon.

Ce garçon, aussi petit qu'il était, réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait tellement que son cerveau finit par s'habituer à l'exercice dont faisait preuve cet esprit devenu si brillant. Tout brillant qu'il était, ce petit garçon passa toute sa vie à réfléchir. Ne voulant jamais s'arrêter. Tant et si bien que quelques minutes de repos le rendait fou. Ne supportant plus la lenteur d'esprit d'autrui, il s'isola, repoussant toute approche extérieure.

Et puis un jour, arriva le docteur. Le gentil, patient et bon docteur.

Il avait atterri aux côtés du brillant garçon par un concours de circonstances. Le hasard fit bien les choses : malgré leur complémentarité, ils s'imbriquèrent parfaitement. Unis, ils étaient les meilleurs. Le petit garçon devenu grand, brillait de milles-feux. Ce fut les plus belles années pour le bon docteur et sans doute aussi pour le brillant garçon.

Mais tout les contes de fée ont besoin d'un bon vieux méchant. Le roi est arrivé. Puissant, malin, ingénieux et pénétrant roi.

Il fit du mal au bon docteur. Les vies des deux compères ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil, sur le point de se briser. Une fois de plus, de justesse, ils s'en sortirent. Le méchant roi les laissa partir, et alla préparer dans son antre une bataille qu'il était sûr de pouvoir gagner. Et comme promis, un jour, le vilain revint et fit du mal au brillant garçon. Très mal. Tellement mal qu'il en moururent tous les deux.

Le bon docteur se retrouva seul.

Et tout seul qu'il était, le docteur réfléchissait. Il se demanda se qu'il attendait maintenant de la vie. La réponse ne vint pas. Alors le bon docteur attendit, attendit, attendit son brillant garçon qui lui avait donné un jour cette joie de vivre qu'il avait tant cherché. Il était devenu toute sa vie. Et maintenant qu'il est parti, le bon docteur ne pense plus qu'à mourir.

_**...**_


	3. Mon fantôme

...

Dehors, depuis la chute, le temps est devenu bobine : un enroulement de fil autour d'un cylindre creux. Je le vois passer, sans avoir sa notion. Depuis, le jour avait oublié de se lever. Dehors, les feuilles mortes raclent le trottoir et les brindilles suivent le vent dans une symphonie de craquement. Et l'atmosphère est irrespirable. La ville se morfond sous un froid glacial. Les rues, empourprées de microbes, sont paralysées par le climat.

Le parquet craque sous mes pieds nus. Il fait très sombre mais je peux voir où je marche. Et surtout je sais où je vais, puisque je connais mon salon par cœur. Mais je ne sais plus pourquoi je me suis levé. Je regarde autour de moi. J'observe mon salon et ses ombres. Ses ombres déformées par le noir. Je ne les connais que trop. Je peux distinguer nettement chaque objet. Rien n'a bougé, rien n'a été dérangé ou touché. Depuis ton départ, je conserve ce salon tel qu'il a été avant la chute. Comme un musée. Rempli d'images et de sentiments. Chaque objet à son goût et sa couleur. Je ne les utilise plus pour ne pas les souiller, mes ombres. La visibilité décroît. Les formes floutées dansent dans l'obscurité d'encre. Elles se frôlent, frémissent et s'affrontent. Se tordent et se plient, se disloquent et se cassent. Elles s'approchent. Une en particulier s'approche. Elle est grande et fine. Son odeur et son goût sont glacés par son apparence cassante. Elle grandit, grandit, m'encercle, m'enlace, me serre, et se referme étroitement. Mon sang bâtait jusque dans mes tempes. Ma respiration devint courte. Mes muscles se tendirent. Je ne parvenais plus à bouger. Le manque d'air m'obligea à lever la tête et là je le vis. Sa face écorchée couverte de sang, sa chair en décomposition dégageant l'aura putride de sa peau rongée par la vermine, ses lambeaux de viande livides tombant sur mon visage. Tétanisé de terreur, je restais immobile. Comme répondant à mon silence, son gouffre pourrissant qui lui servait de bouche s'élargit jusqu'à fendre ses oreilles, sa mâchoire claqua et de sa gorge ouverte sorti le cri douloureux de celui qu'on regrette. Je sentis le souffle fétide de la mort. Et je le reconnu.

«- ...Sherlock ?»

Et puis soudain se fut trop tard. Un vent clair balaya l'encre, une rafale ravala les formes, et une brise sorbet emporta l'esprit torturé qui m'enlaçait quelques instants plus tôt.

«- Non ! Ne pars pas ! Attends moi !»

Je me mis à courir à m'arracher les jambes, mes bras tendus et mes mains ouverte devant moi, il fallait que je le rattrape. _Ne me laisse pas j'ai besoin de toi !_

Une lumière blanche apparût. Ébloui, je me cacha les yeux avec une main et garda l'autre tendu. Sherlock s'éloignait, se fondant peu à peu dans la lumière. Il disparaissait une seconde fois, sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je criais son nom, je lui criais de revenir ou de m'emmener avec lui. Je criais tellement fort. Mes doigts le frôlèrent mais ne le touchèrent pas. Il partait. Il tombait. Je me revoyais hurler :

«- _SHERLOCK !_»

Cinq heure du matin. Haletant, transpirant, je reprends mon souffle. Je regarde dehors. Le temps fuit. Somme toute, il n'y avait rien de changé. Ça fait bien trois semaines que je fais ce même cauchemar. Je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de continuer mon journal en commençant par ce rêve. Cet image, de lui, sanglant, me suis partout. Il est dans ma tête. Je le vois quand je bois, quand je me regarde dans un miroir, quand je marche dans la rue, quand je me lave les cheveux. Il est derrière moi. Et me suis au quotidien.

Je vis avec un fantôme.

Quand vais-je pouvoir me libérer de toi Sherlock ?

Même parti tu continues de me pourrir la vie.

T'es vraiment insupportable.

...


End file.
